Roddy St. James
Roderick "Roddy" St. James is the main protagonist of Flushed Away. He is Rita Malone's boyfriend. He is based on the real-life human Sam O'Kane. He is voiced by Hugh Jackman, who also played Wolverine. History ''Flushed Away'' Roddy is a rat who used to live in a posh house in Kensington, England with his owner Tabitha. One day, Tabitha along with her parents went on holiday so Roddy had the house to himself. But soon enough another rat named Sid ends up in the house and takes a liking to the place and decides to stay there much to Roddy's dismay. Determined to get rid of Sid, Roddy lures him to the toilet claiming it to be a Jacuzzi. However Sid is aware of what's going on and retaliates by pushing Roddy into the toilet and flushes him down to the sewers. When there, he meets and befriends a rat named Rita Malone who agrees to help him get back to his home in return for one of his rubies since the one she has is fake. After defeating the Toad (who tried to wipe out all the rats living in the sewers), Roddy stays with Rita in the sewers and let's Sid take his place as Tabitha's pet. Personality Roddy was initially pretentious, cowardly and pampered possibly brought on by being spoiled all of his life by Tabitha, the very rich girl who raised him. Despite being a rat Roddy had an extremely sophisticated upbringing and spoke with fluency and sophistication in his mannerisms however he was also a very lonely individual as he grew up in a cage all of his life, cut off from his own kind and growing up with no family. As the film begins to progress Roddy became assertively more loyal, brave, courageous and protective rat, even protecting the entire colony of rats from being killed by The Toad. After saving everyone's lives Roddy was praised as a hero for his selfless deeds and finally became part of a family. Appearance Roddy wears a tuxedo (he usually takes off his black jacket) and black shoes. Roddy has brown frizzy hair. When Roddy first arrived in the sewer, he saw life in new eyes. Gallery Roddy-St-James.jpg|Roddy wearing a robe. Flushed-away-disneyscreencaps com-7682.jpg|Roddy returning to the sewer to save the city from the Toad's plan Roddy & Rita make a deal for her to bring him home.jpg Flushed Away gba congratukations.png Flushed Away gba fin screen.png Roddy St. James.jpg flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-7351.jpg|Roddy Has had Enough Of Sid as he puts his foot down flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-898.jpg|Roddy gets flushed down his own Toilet flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1056 (2).jpg|Roddy Screaming at Slug by First Arrives in the Sewer flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1118 (2).jpg|Roddy's Freak Out slaps himself in the face and trying to staying calm flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1147 (2).jpg|Roddy encounters by Slugs and screaming Trivia *The part where Roddy shoots something at the disc tray is a parody of James Bond. *While Roddy was getting dressed in the opening of the film, a Wolverine costume and Wallace suit was seen in his closet which is a nod to the actor and the company who created the film. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Spouses Category:Mischievous Category:In Love Category:Wealthy Category:Damsels Category:Deal Makers Category:Extravagant Category:Localized Protection Category:Adventurers Category:Protectors Category:Wrathful Category:Victims Category:Sympathetic Category:Pacifists Category:Weaklings Category:Falsely Accused Category:Non-Action Category:Honest Category:Fictionalized Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Spoiled Sweet